1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a data set-up system for a display device and to a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a data set-up system for a display device and to a method for controlling the same, wherein breakdown of main circuits of the display device due to damage of operation mode data is prevented.
2. Related Art
Generally, even if display devices are manufactured in the same models, their screens may be different from one another in quality due to various factors, such as a difference between components thereof, a difference between CRT (cathode ray tube) characteristics, etc. Accordingly, a screen adjustment for each display device is performed at the beginning of the manufacturing process. During the screen adjustment, screen size, whiteness balance, side pin-cushion, etc. are adjusted according to a video frequency of each display device, and optimal operation mode data taken by means of the screen adjustment are stored in an EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory). Thus, if the display device is turned on, it is driven depending upon the operation mode data stored in the EEPROM.
However, when electric power is first supplied to the display device during the manufacturing process, the EEPROM may have no data or undesired data. Further, while a user uses the display device, the operation mode data may be damaged. In these cases, if electric power is supplied to the display device, a control circuit thereof performs an improper operation, thereby breaking down main circuits thereof.
The following are considered generally pertinent to the present invention but are burdened by the disadvantages set forth above: U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,118 to Morizot, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR ADAPTING MULTIPLE OPERATING MODE MONITOR, issued on Jul. 9, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,196 to Yoshimi et al., entitled TELEVISION RECEIVER, issued on Jun. 28, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,738 to Spurlock, entitled FILE-BASED VIDEO DISPLAY MODE SETUP, issued on Aug. 5, 1997; Japanese Patent Publication No. 03-038175 to Nakagawa, entitled SCREEN DISPLAY CONTROLLER, published on Feb. 19, 1991; Japanese Patent Publication No. 05-072986 to Tanaka et al., entitled AUTOMATIC ADJUSTING CIRCUIT OF MULTI-MODE TYPE CRT DISPLAY MONITOR, published on Mar. 26, 1993; Japanese Patent Publication No. 05-297843 to Samuels, entitled ADJUSTMENT FOR VIDEO DISPLAY DEVICE AND MENU SYSTEM ON DISPLAY SCREEN, published on Nov. 12, 1993; Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-261729 to Shimono, entitled MONITOR ADJUSTING SYSTEM, published on Oct. 13, 1995; Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-295497 to Kato, entitled DISPLAY METHOD OF MULTI SCAN MONITOR, published on Nov. 10, 1995; Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-274975 to Furumine et al., entitled CRT DISPLAY DEVICE, published on Oct. 13, 1998; Korean Patent Publication No. 1995-29977 to Chi-Yong Lee, entitled FACTORY MODE SETTING APPARATUS AND METHOD, published on Nov. 24, 1995; Korean Patent Publication No. 1996-003460 to Soon-Doo Kim, entitled SELF-DIAGNOSTIC METHOD OF SCREEN CONTROLLING STATUS IN A TV SET, published on Jan. 26, 1996; and Korean Patent Publication No. 1998-051552 to Chun-Suk Lee, entitled MEMORY CORRECTION CONTROLLING METHOD IN A TV SET, published on Sep. 15, 1998.
Accordingly, the present invention has been developed with the above-described shortcomings and the user""s needs in mind, and an object of the present invention is to provide a set-up system for a display device and a method for controlling the same, wherein breakdown of circuits of the display device due to improper operation caused by damage of operation mode data is prevented.
This and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished by the provision of a method for controlling a data set-up system in a display device, comprising the steps of: maintaining an off-mode when electric power is supplied to the display device in order to store operation mode data in a memory; reading out predetermined identification information indicating a storage state of the operation mode data in the memory in the off-mode; comparing reference identification information indicating a storage state of the operation mode data stored in a microcomputer, in which the display device is normally operated, with the identification information in the off-mode data; and controlling an operation of the display device according to the result of the comparison.
Preferably, the method further comprises the steps of supplying electric power to every part of a circuit when the identification information of the memory is identical to the reference identification information of the microcomputer, and converting the off-mode into a run-mode by means of the microcomputer according to the operation mode data in the memory.
Preferably, the method further comprises the steps of maintaining the off-mode while the microcomputer determines that the operation mode data is damaged when the identification information of the memory is not identical to the reference identification information of the microcomputer, and generating a warning indicating an error.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of renewing the operation mode data and the identification information stored in the memory according to data inputted from an external source when the identification information in the memory is not identical to the reference identification information of the microcomputer.
Preferably, the method further comprises the steps of comparing the reference identification information with the renewal identification information after renewing the operation mode data and the identification information stored in the memory, and controlling the operation of the display device according to the result of that comparison.
The step of comparing the reference identification information with the renewal identification information after renewing the identification information is repeated until respective identification information are identical to each other.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects may be also achieved by the provision of a data set-up system for a display device, comprising: a memory storing operation mode data of the display device inputted from an external source and predetermined identification information indicating a storage state thereof; and a microcomputer, having reference identification information indicating the storage state of the operation mode data in which the display device is normally operated, for maintaining the display device in an off-mode when electric power is supplied to the display device in order to store operation mode data, thereby controlling an operation of the display device according to a result of comparing the reference identification information and the identification information in the memory in the off-mode data.